fantasyuniversityfandomcom-20200215-history
Milf and Cookies
Description Amma Terraneo wants you to deliver cookies to people in Townshire. Briefing :"Well! With all of that stone giant silliness out of the way, I was wondering if you'd mind delivering some truly delicious cookies to the boys in Townshire for me! I just finished baking them, but I'm way too caught up in paperwork here to deliver them personally." :Amma hands you a familiar-looking box full of cookies and a list with the names of the proposed recipients clearly labeled. Some of these names sound French...others just sound stupid. "Now remember, everyone on that list has their own favorite cookie, so no mixing and matching!" Summary ''Deliver Home-Made Cookies to everyone on Amma's list.'' Dialogue During Quest "Come now, , those cookies are still warm! Best deliver them before they get cold!" Deliver to Bluto :' How Much is That Ferret in the Window? ' :You approach Bluto's pet shop with the cookie Amma made resting securely in its box. On your way in, however, you hear the muffled sobs of a little girl. You look down to find her precious little hands pressed against the glass window, her eyes glistening with tears as she stares longingly at one of the pets inside. :She sniffs a bit and wipes her tears as she looks up at you. "Huh-hello, Sir. Sorry to make a scene, I just really really want that adorable little Spice Ferret in there. He's just so cute, but Grandpa says I can't have him! It's not fair!!" :Sheesh, this little girl is pretty upset. You certainly don't have the authority to get her that Spice Ferret, but maybe you have something else that would cheer her up? > Give the adorable girl Bluto's Cookie :One Sweet Cookie :"Is...is this for me? Gee, thanks Mr.!" :The little girl noshes unapologetically on her new cookie, her dour mood quickly evaporating. When she finishes, she tugs at your arm and hands you some sort of candy. "Here, Mr., take this- it's some candy my Grandpa told me to give to strangers, and you're the nicest one I ever met! Bye bye now!" :Well as adorable as that whole thing was, now Bluto doesn't have any cookies. Let's see how this one plays out... :> Head inside the pet store :: No Cookie for Bluto ::After you meet with Bluto and tell him what happened, he lets out a hearty laugh. "Don't sweat it, man- I'm not fumin'. That little girl has been standing out there for like 7 hours, pressing her grubby little hands up against my freaking windows. It's a good thing you came along; I was about to sick the Jumbo Shrimp on her." ::You let out a nervous laugh, mostly because you're pretty sure he wasn't joking. ::"You're a pretty cool little , aren't you? Come to think of it, you and Dog would probably really get along. He owns a Fishing Shop over in A Really Nice Park. Next time you're in Upper Townshire you should totally drop by. Oh, and if you ever want to talk pets, you know where to find me." > Give the girl a hug but don't offer her any cookies : You feel sorta bad for this little girl, but Amma gave you strict orders to deliver her cookie to Bluto. Plus you question the little girl's opinion towards the flavor profile of 'Organic' Gingerbead Men. You lean down to give her a hug, which she gingerly accepts. She wipes away her tears a bit, but continues to pout. : Oh well, you can't go around solving everyone's problems. Just a vast majority of them. You know, for loot and fubars and stuff. : >>> Head inside the pet store : Cookie for Bluto : "Aww, sweet deal dude, Amma made this didn't she? These things are the beeeeest. They really... mellow me out, you know?" You wonder if that turtle on his head feels the same way, but bite your tongue in lieu of asking. : You're a pretty cool little , aren't you? Come to think of it, you and Dog would probably really get along. He owns a Fishing Shop over in A Really Nice Park. Next time you're in Upper Townshire you should totally drop by. Oh, and if you ever want to talk pets, you know where to find me." Deliver to Mayor McQwimby : "Welcome to the fine city of Townshire, citizen. How can I...Oh my, have you brought my bi-weekly cookie bribe? Amma shouldn't trust my cookies to just anyone. Why, what if they had gotten lost?" :You have no idea what this crazy man-cheese is talking about, but as you shuffle towards the door he beckons you back. "Hey kid," he says, possibly winking, "when you finish this cookie business, come back and see me. I've got a unique business opportunity for you." Deliver to Pantaloon McCheese :You don't know why Amma would ever want to bring this guy cookies; looks like a restraining order waiting to happen. Regardless, you hand the old dude the plate. "Did Amma make these? That sweet, scrupulous vixen...What I wouldn't give to see her in Pants Half-Off...err, as a customer, of course!" :Nice save, geezer. You have lost Pantaloon's Macadamia Cluster! Deliver to Piano Guy Upon trying to enter the A&Q Tavern you'll be confronted by the Cookie Bandits The Marauding Cookie Bandits :You approach the Arch and Quiver Tavern with a sense of duty, your precious cookie cargo in tow. As you try to enter, though, a band of hooligans bursts through the doors. Bunch of burly, sour-faced guys, who you'd wager aren't in the best of moods. "Watch out, kid!" one of them scolds. Another notices your box of cookies and his eyes light up. "Alright pal, listen up- either you give us those cookies, or we're gonna have a real problem out here. And I'd hate for us to have any problems." You could try fighting them, but you are seriously outnumbered. Man, I guess that story on the news about high cookie theft rates was true! ::> Refuse their demands and call their bluff! :The Way the Cookie Crumbles :Pfft, they can pry these cookies from your cold, lifeless hands! The irony of that statement soon becomes apparent. As you prepare to fend them off, you hear someone approaching from behind. You turn around only to be met with a single sucker punch to the face, causing you to completely black out. When you come to, Piano Guy's cookie is gone. You check your pockets, though, to find that they didn't take anything else. Guess they really are true to their names. :Anyhow, you figure it's about time to stop bleeding in front of the Tavern and head on in. Now you have the super-fun task of breaking the news to Piano Guy. Yaaaay. You have lost Piano Guy's Choco-Chip Cookie! You lose health ::> Willingly give them Piano Guy's cookie :Toss you Cookies (Literally!) :There's no way you could take all these guys at once, despite how totally awecome you are. You give the gang a piercing glare as you toss the box containing Piano Guy's cookie over to them. "Smart move, pal," says a thug with a snarkish demeanor. :"I'm not your pal, buddy," you think sarcastically to yourself. Man, you totally should have said that out loud. That would have put him in his place! :Umm, anyway, in your moment of 'what if' reflecion, the bandits have taken the opportunity to flee the scene. Guess you've nothing to do but head inside and give Piano Guy the bad news. You have lost Piano Guy's Choco-Chip Cookie! :Head in to the tavern Piano Guy :Following the Crumb Trail :You meet and greet with the Piano Guy, telling him your tale of cookies earned and cookies lost. When you finish he gives you a scrutinizing once-over. "You know, , they may have the number advantage over you, but you've got a secret weapon- gossip. That's right. Do you know how many rumors I hear? This is a tavern, after all." :Hmm, good point. :"Anyway, I hear those punks talking all the time. They hang out somewhere around Lower Townshire. Once you find the place, head in there real sneaky-like, then steal back my cookie!" :Go check it out In The Gutters : Honor Among Cookie Thieves :It doesn't take long once you enter The Gutters to reach the 'hideout' of the Marauding Cookie Bandits. Mostly because by 'hideout', I actually mean 'place where they just sort of stand around in the open, talking loudly'. As you approach you can hear them arguing about just who deserves the phat cookie lewt. After a few seconds one guy throws a punch, and before you know it you're watching a civil gang war unfold before your eyes. :When the dust settles, only one thug is left standing. He looks reeeeeaaal pleased with himself. Almost makes you feel bad that you're about to go in there and MESS HIM UP. :'>Wait, I need to heal up first!!' :>Fight the dude for the right to cookie glory Defeat the Last Thug Standing and take back Piano Guy's cookie A&Q Tavern :It's Still Chocolate Chip to Me :"Whoa-oh, way to go, ! Looks like you showed those thieves a thing or two. Now I can finally enjoy Amma's cookie." :While Piano Guy noshes, you briefly reflect on all the excessively epic things you had to do just so this dude could eat a cookie. Good times. :"Phew, that sure was tasty. By the way, since you've been such a stand-up kid, I was wondering if maybe you could help me with something else..." :Oh boy, here we go again. : You have lost Piano Guy's Choco-Chip Cookie! :>keep talkin Quest Completion Return to Amma Terraneo to claim your rewards: : "It looks like you delivered all the cookies! I'm sure you made those boys in Townshire very happy! And I'll bet you learned a thing or two about the town while you were there. Here, take this! It'll let you carry more stuff!" : Amma giggles slightly, the cat on her head staring hypnotically at you. That thing gives you the creeps. (The Booty Bag increases your inventory and allows you to carry more items) Video Walkthrough 470px|left Category:Quests Category:Article stubs Category:Fantasy University